Weapon Wars
by darich19
Summary: Carl brings tension to the table by asking only one question, "Colt or Katana?" [Richonne Fanfiction, set in ASZ]


The Grimes family sat around the table at a quarter past twelve, the sound of forks scraping plates and hungry chews filling the air. They still hadn't adapted to eating slowly, always in fear something bad could happen in Alexandria and that they wouldn't be ready in time because they were slurping up spaghetti.

Michonne ate one spoon of her spaghetti and would then spoon feed Judith her own mushed up fruit, for which an aeroplane sound would be mimicked and Judith would clap her hands in delight.  
Carl, with a mouth full, started to speak, "So Michonne-"  
"Carl," Rick's voice demanded, "Don't speak with your mouth full."  
"Come on! I've held a gun, killed enough zombies and I still have to stick to table rules?"  
"Yes. Now finish what's in your mouth and then you can talk."

Carl looked at Michonne who pulled a funny face at Rick's attitude and impersonated him by buffing up her chest and wagging her fingers at Carl from across the table.  
Rick smiled and shook his head, "So Carl, what were you saying?"  
"I just wanted to know which weapon is better, the Colt Python or the Katana?" He shrugged, but he knew what he was doing.

Any time a mini feud would disperse between Rick and Michonne, his father would go to bed bickering and mumbling under his breath yet wake up refreshed with a smile on his face – he would probably end up making pancakes if he could since he was in such a good mood.  
Although it was good to have a strong father, Carl knew that leading and losing his mother had taken a tole on his father and that meant he hardly ever smiled – Carl had missed that.

"Well, I think-" Michonne held up a hand whilst one fed Judith her last spoonful of her fruit, causing Rick to stop mid-sentence and a smirk to die off his lips, his leadership qualities itching with the action of being interrupted.  
"Gun's are great and all," She said, wiping up Judith's face, "But the lack of ammo can really be a bummer. However, that never seems to be a problem with my lovely Katana, right Carl?" The tone of her voice mocked Rick and she looked at him in such a way to see if he would question her statement.

Rick cleared his throat, an indication he was open to the fight. "But... that _lovely _Katana can't kill anything from a long distance now can it?"  
They both were well aware of the tension settling in the room and they both tight roped between allowing it to be serious or light tension.  
Carl was well aware of what he had done and smiled secretly to himself. Judith seemed to sense the tension and decided it was a light one, so she began to gargle and laugh looking between the two big adults staring at each other inquisitively.

"Well Carl, can you wash the dishes? I'll come and help you. Rick, you're on watch duty, remember?" Michonne gave Rick the most sarcastic grin she could muster, picked up Judith, then began walking towards the kitchen. "Isn't that funny Judith?" Rick could hear. "Your daddy thinks his gun is better than my Katana."

The laugh Judith replied with seemed to mock him too.

(Later)

"Rick?" The door had slammed and Michonne hadn't heard a shout like she normally would when Rick entered. Upon hearing no reply, she shouted for Carl to stay upstairs with Judith and grabbed her Katana out.  
She had never wanted to use her Katana again, but as things had gone, she officially carried it at every moment.  
Michonne pressed herself against the wall and peered around to see the door. The daunting sound of the safety of a gun being turned off clicked close to her ear.  
Her breath quickened. "Turn around slowly." A smile appeared on herself as she faced Rick.

"You know what's funny? You can't use it for many reasons, but the biggest one is because that sound would ring throughout this small place... that wouldn't happen with my Katana."  
Rick admired her, her snarl and her witty responses, the witty beauty that she had but only seemed to show him and Carl. "You're still speaking smart with this gun to your head?"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Her hand rested on the gun whilst she pressed her Katana into his upper thigh. "Does it make you angry? Not being able to win in this fight?" Michonne's voice teased him as she pressed against him, deepening the pressure he felt on his upper thigh. "I said I was still with you, now see if you can keep up with me."

Michonne ran back into the kitchen, leaving Rick stunned for a second. A game? He shook his head at the idea of this woman. Of the playfulness she did not rid herself of the minute this world had gone to shit.  
"Michonne, I really don't think it's wise to play, I'm a little trigg-AH!" Her Katana landed in the wall behind him, perfectly and her body took up the frame of the open kitchen door with a smug posture.

Rick watched as she sauntered towards him. "Admit it, I win. Katana's are quieter, more useful and practical."  
"Bullshit!" Rick cursed.  
"Remember, it's saved your life Rick." Michonne leaned into him, pressing their noses together as she reached behind him to get her Katana.  
The hunger between them radiated in the atmosphere. The wanting to kiss nearly over took Rick, but he composed himself.

Stroking his gun against her skin he whisper just millimetres from her mouth, "It may be quieter, but you mimic the sound of my gun when I make you cum. So who's side are you really on?"  
The silence teased at them both as Michonne put her Katana back into its sleeve. "This isn't over." She started to walk away from him, his ego building again.  
As she walked up the stairs she paused and turned around to him. "If you aren't up here in two minutes, you've lost."

(The next morning)

Carl watched as his father whistled – _whistled!_

He danced around the kitchen with Judith, kissing her face and letting her rub his stubble.  
Michonne came down and shook her head at the sight, whilst observing the smile that had spread across Carl's face while his mouth was full of homemade bread.


End file.
